Espía visible e invisible
by Sempi-sama
Summary: En la obscuridad de las noches del Santuario un joven aspirante a caballero espía a Deuteros, hermano del caballero de Géminis; años más tarde, parece que nada ha cambiado. Disclaimer: Me encantaría que esta parejita fuera mía, sin embargo estos y los demás personajes de SS Lost Canvas pertenecen a Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.


**Espía visible e invisible**

Escondido por detrás de una roca en plena noche dentro del Santuario, le gustaba distinguir y seguir el cosmo de aquel joven, que día con día, continuaba creciendo, haciéndose más grande, más fuerte.

Le habría gustado ser su única compañía en las sombras, pero desde su escondite, también podía sentir como aumentaba el temor y la furia del hermano mayor de los gemelos de Géminis; dicha persona veía con desprecio desde lo alto de los templos el lugar donde "el segundo"–como lo llamaba la poca gente que sabía de su existencia–, solía practicar a la luz de la luna.

Le disgustaba que la gente lo llámase así, le disgustaba que las personas lo tratasen como sí fuera un trozo de basura, pero incluso por el mismo, con todas sus buenas intenciones, había llegado a la conclusión de que el problema no tenía solución a su alcance. Sin embargo, debía de haber una razón por la cual Deuteros lo llenaba de curiosidad y quería arduamente descubrirla.

El hombre estaba lleno de emociones, sentimientos y pensamientos fascinantes; algunos lamentablemente tristes e incorrectos, su expresividad también era algo digno de mención.

Acabado de llegar a vivir en el Santuario, tras la orden de abandonar Jamir por parte del portador de la armadura de Altar, Hakurei, y con su inevitable recuperación de salud tras sus días en la India, el joven Asmita, único candidato a la armadura de Virgo no se sentía con el derecho a tenderle una mano. Eran cosas que, como en sus pláticas con Buda había concluido, debía de solucionar el solo. Pero lo seguiría ayudando en lo que pudiese, al menos en las cosas más mínimas, para que el pudiese aclarar su mente lo más pronto posible.

...

Desde el Santuario se podían sentir los temblores de la isla Kanon, con un volcán que estaba a su punto máximo de estalle. Dentro de la misma isla, un calor insoportable comenzaba a liberar lava hirviente y el portador de la armadura de Pegaso intentaba detenerlo. No había señales del mentor que lo había puesto en dichosa situación.

El demonio de la isla Kanon, como muchos lo llamaban ahora, se había retirado a esperar sentado en una pendiente tranquilamente el inminente final de las cosas si es que su nuevo pupilo no-deseado, Tenma no lo impedía.

En medio de una meditación, recordó desde los inicios la Guerra Santa que se libraba del otro lado del mar. Muchos de sus compañeros ya no estaban vivos. Las armaduras de los caballeros de oro de las casa de Piscis, Tauro, Capricornio, Cáncer, yacían convertidas en totems pues no existían caballeros que las vistiesen.

Desde hacía un rato, ya no podía percibir el cosmo de Kardia de Escorpio y el cosmo de Degel de Acuario se estaba apagando. Esto a muchos kilómetro de distancia de donde el estaba...

La necesidad de un nuevo caballero de Géminis era cada día más real.

La armadura de Virgo también estaba dentro de su templo vacía, sin embargo Deuteros se negó a enlistarla en la serie anterior. Ese hombre, no parecía estar muerto. Su presencia seguía con él como hacía tantos años, cuando un niño delgado de pelo rubio se escondía detrás de piedras, árboles y columnas del Santuario, creyendo que desde esos puntos no lo vería mientras completaba su entrenamiento nocturno.

Como desde siempre, parecía que lo vigilaba de cerca.

Lo pensó nuevamente: únicamente había cambiado, que ahora, ya no podía verlo.

**Notas finales: **

Este fanfic recién lo escribí en la escuela, para variar, la aburrida clase de lógica cobró lo suyo; tengo que darme algunos zapes, ya que decidí no darle tanta importancia a las edades–porque desconozco los años que tendría Asmita cuando se convirtió en caballero de Virgo ¡su gaiden me confunde!– y tal vez sea confuso...

Quería dar la idea de que a Asmita, Deuteros le gustaba desde el principio y el mismo Deuteros lo sabía... pero mi pequeño y lamentable fic no justifica la actitud hostil que Deuteros le tuvo cuando en el manga muere Aspros. :(

En fin, espero les haya gustado, pero entre que si sí o si no me gustaría que opinaran al respecto. La verdad está parejita me fascina y con la pena y pesar de que haya tan poco material, ya entenderán que me vi en la necesidad de elaborarlo por mi misma.

¡Saludos!


End file.
